


Can you not

by twistedMagic



Series: Cyrel the oblivious [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ale is awesome, Arlyne doesnt understand but finds everything funny, Erik is so tired of your shit Lau, F/M, Jealous Erik, Oblivious Arlyne, Overprotective Lautaro, cus he is the little and jelly bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedMagic/pseuds/twistedMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arlyne Novak is a teenager...who is a werewolf. And even with that she is still oblivious as fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you not

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, okay?  
> Sorry bro for writting thissss
> 
> Also, not beta'd so... Sorry for the mistakes.

“CAN YOU STOP GUYS!” Arlyne cried out, unconciously running from the street to the park. She sometimes hated them, stupid Matt and Wolf. Those damn voices. She could take pills, but they have no effect in her. And if they had, it would be like nothing because she was pretty sure that they were stronger than medicine(drugs). Which is to say, what are we talking about.

 

 ** _‘Mate, smells like mate!’_** said the inner Wolf voice at some point, making her stop from running. And damn, it was so right. A few metters away she could smell her mat- No! Her friend, yeah. That…. They were just… Friends. Oh. Right.

 

 ** _‘You got totally depressed because he is just your friend, right?’_** Remarked in a fucking annoying tone Matt, of course he enjoyed her pain.

 

Arlyne just rolled her hazel eyes. And then sighed, sitting on her knees on the middle of the park. The green grass was moving slowly thanks to the slow breeze. Her eyes stared at the lagoon and she crossed her arms. Sometimes, she wishes to be normal. To not be able to do a lot of things and to not have a lot problems.

 

But then again…

 

 _What was being normal ?_ Can someone describe itself as _normal_?

 

If she was like every other teenager girl around her sixteen, what would she do? Get her ass drunk and the next morning waking up in someone's else bed? Party hard? Dance? She couldn't properly answer any of that, actually. She wasn't really talkative, alcohol never ever called her attention and even if it did, she can't get drunk. Also, she doesn't like the whole _one night stand_ of whatever that shit is called like.

 

She prefers the old style, know someone for years. A friend. Friendship first and boyfriend later. Or girlfriend.

 

You can't judge her, teenagers _tend to_ try new things, bi-curious... But she didn't really mind the gender.

 

Arlyne pretty much only likes the _way_ you are. Not how do you look like, you can be hot. She would't care if you are a selfish bastard. You could be fugly but if you like to rescue dogs from the streets she might love you... 

 

She started to space out until someone touch her arm making her jump… And fall on her butt. Which was painful the few seconds it lasted.

 

“Ouch!" She squealed "What the heck?” She said and then locked her gaze with the chocolate one.

 

“I saw you mumbling and I thought that, perhaps, they are annoying you again… Aren’t they?” The male teenager asked refering to the voices in her head. He seemed like every other teenager, but he was not. Like, what kind of friend even notices that little detail? Or what kind of teenager would be so polite about your supposed mental problem? Not a lot, she knew that. And not a lot took the ' _your best buddy is a werewolf_ ' so great.

 

"No they aren't annoying me, not now anyways" She shook her head as she replied "Oh and hi dude" She said at him smiling, he just rolled his eyes trying to hide that little smile. And then proceed to punch her arm slightly when she pointed that out and then they just laugh. Sometimes she forgets that he can touch her now. That she can _feel_ him.

 

Because Cyrel still remembers the first time they met.At first she thought he was weird. And in fact, he was. Because he wasn’t dead neither alive. He was… There. And it took one entire year to break the curse, and believe them. It was _everything_ , but fucking easy.

Changing the subject, his name is Erik Wisniewski, if you are interested. A pale guy with black hair, brown eyes and a beautiful smile. A true gentleman and-

 

‘ _You better be NOT day dreaming about him’_ Arlyne reminder herself. But she couldn't avoid it. It was the.... The wolf fault! That is!

 

 _ **'Maatee'**_ The wolf said again. One kiss, last year. And saving each other lifes didn't count as mates, right? Right.

 

 _ **'Hey fella, pay attention to the guy. He seems.... Ya' know. Just check it out'**_ Matt said. He (It) was like the voice of  the ' _do things that makes you happy, even if they are horribly WRONG _'

 

But maybe it was right.... There was this... _Feeling_.

 

_Nervousness._

 

Suddenly the air smelled like _that_ and she lightly turned her gaze towards Erik, raising lightly and eyebrow. He was just sitting next to her, staring at the lagoon. Why would he-

 

“So, Arlyne… I was wondering would you mind-“ He interrumped her thought and suddenly the smell of nervousness really was strong. But also there was this… Fear of being.... _Rejected_?

 

She titled her head to the side in a confused gesture(she always did that when she didn't understand something) and he groaned.

 

“Can you _NOT_ make things more difficult?!” He said and facepalmed ' _because that is just so fucking cute and I swear to God that I-_ ' Erik's brain just stopped that sentence. Nope. 

 

Having no other choice, Erik moved his hand from his face staring at her.

 

And then she just laughed. 

 

Arlyne laughed, covering her laugh with the back of her hand. Wherever this was going to, it seemed sure like fun. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Even if Erik was kind of suffering and she didn't know why or have a single clue.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sooo gonna edit this later
> 
> It's so short.


End file.
